Invisible
by maewenl
Summary: How Koushiro feels about Mimi and how they got together in the end. Mostly songfic actually and the song is 'Invisible' and yah, it's that Clay Aiken song.


Invisible  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song.  
  
Koushiro heaved a sigh and shut his science textbook. He just didn't feel  
like studying at all. He hadn't been in the mood to study for months - not  
even for his favourite subjects.  
  
His friends would probably freak out if they knew that Koushiro Izumi,  
their resident genius, wasn't feeling like studying. But he hid it from  
them - just like how he hid his feelings for Mimi from the whole world.  
  
He looked out of his window, coincidentally or not, right in the direction  
of where Mimi lived.  
  
He wondered what she was doing and wished that he could see her now and be  
with her.  
  
What are you doing tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Still in your dreams  
  
She had come back to Japan but she still seemed to be so far away. He felt  
as if he didn't know her anymore. Everyone was so busy with their own lives  
that they only gathered every few months or so. She never seemed to take  
notice of him anyway.  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive  
  
If only he could become invisible or something but that was scientifically  
impossible. He could always be with her even if she wouldn't know - and  
stare at her without worrying about being caught. He heaved a sigh again  
and stopped looking out of the window. It wouldn't help him anyway.  
  
If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait. I already am)  
  
He thought back to one of the days they were at school. He had seen her in  
a sea of faces and suddenly just called out her name. He immediately  
covered his mouth, mortified of what he had just done and yet he felt a  
tinge of regret as she walked away, never hearing him at all. He watched  
her go, further and further away.  
  
I saw your face in the crowd  
I called out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
  
She seemed to be thinking of something and he wished that it was him she  
was thinking about. She radiated happiness to everyone around her - and he  
wished he could always feel that happiness.  
  
Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
  
Maybe he could tell her how he felt without letting her know that it was  
from him. Like a secret admirer thing? He scratched his head. If only he  
could be sure that he wouldn't feel pain and hurt if she rejected him. 'If'  
and not 'when' because he still had some hope that she might like him back  
too.  
  
Besides, she never looks at him anyway. If he told her anonymously, he  
wouldn't stutter and act like a total idiot he usually do around her.  
  
If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait. I already am)  
  
Sometimes he tried to get closer to her, and always failed miserably. She  
was so popular and so there were always people there first before him. Like  
that time in the Digimon World, Joe almost immediately agreed to go with  
her before he could even analyze the situation properly and decide to go  
with her or follow Taichi and the others.  
  
I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I'm screaming  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
He was like. nothing - a speck of dust she never thinks about.  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through...  
  
Feeling slightly depressed, he decided to go to the park for a walk. It  
wasn't very late in the night yet anyway. He pulled on his coat and went  
out.  
  
If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait. I already am)  
  
He walked slowly around, feeling much better after breathing in the fresh  
air. He leaned his back on a tree in a small clearing and looked up at the  
sky. The wide endless stretch of it with twinkling stars here and there in  
it, made him feel very insignificant and his troubles seemed to cease to  
exist.  
  
"The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?"  
  
The voice that suddenly sounded, gave Koushiro a start and he stood up  
straight. He hadn't seen anyone in the park and had assumed that he had  
been alone. He looked around to see who the voice belong to.  
  
It was. Mimi. She walked up to him, smiling.  
  
"They aren't as pretty as you," he replied, blushing a dark red. Why had he  
said that? It was so cliché. But he had really meant it anyway.  
  
Her eyes widened in astonishment as she looked at him and a faint red  
tinged her cheeks.  
  
Somehow, Koushiro found them inching closer and closer to each other and  
both were blushing more and more as they moved more and more to each other.  
  
Though somewhat hesitant at first, their lips met in a warm kiss, kissing  
each other softly and sweetly.  
  
Mimi pulled away from him gently first. "Koushiro?"  
  
The redhead decided to take the chance and blurted out "I love you, Mimi."  
  
He didn't want to look at her face - which he was sure was full of utter  
disgust and contempt - and babbled on to the grass.  
  
"I liked you ever since we were in the Digimon World and it's okay if you  
don't feel the same. I just wanted to tell you and -"  
  
Her lips managed to stop his silly babbling and he looked at her, amazement  
clearly written on her face. Her big brown eyes twinkled like the stars  
above and she wrapped her arms round his neck.  
  
He got lost in the moment and kissed her back, slowly sliding his arms  
around her waist.  
  
Sensing him holding her, Mimi kissed him harder, more passionately. A wild  
hope rose in his heart as the kiss went on.  
  
Finally, they pulled away from each other and panted a bit for air. She  
shot a bright smile at him.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Warmth engulfed his body and his heart was jumping for joy. He could hardly  
believe that it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Y-you do?"  
  
She gave him a fervent nod and hugged him. "I thought you would never like  
me back though. You were so smart and I still remembered how you just  
ignored me back in that temple. It was like I didn't exist to you!"  
  
He gave a small chuckle and she drew back, clearly surprised. "I was  
thinking the same thing all these years - that I was invisible in your  
eyes." He hugged her fiercely, "I promise I will never ignore you again,  
Mimi"  
  
She smiled blissfully, finally in the arms of the person she loves most and  
whispered "Me too."  
  
Author's note:  
How was it? The song was 'Invisible' sung by Clay Aiken. Anyway, please,  
please review! You can email me at hikariavalon@hotmail.com. Pls review! 


End file.
